ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fresh Prince IV
Fresh Prince IV is an upcoming fantasy action adventure comedy-drama film set to star an ensemble cast of Will Smith, Willow Smith, Jada Pinkett Smith, Alfonso Ribeiro, Common, Dwayne Johnson, George Clooney, Willem Dafoe, Tatyana Ali, Karyn Parsons, Natalie Portman, Andy Serkis, Zazie Beetz, Ryan Reynolds, Lupita Nyong'o, Tom Holland, Chadwick Boseman, Laurence Fishburne, Michael B. Jordan, Tessa Thompson, Millie Bobby Brown, Mark Ruffalo, James Franco, Greta Gerwig, Hugh Jackman, Chris Hemsworth, Gary Oldman, Ice Cube, Tom Hiddleston, Jude Law, and Damon Wayans. It will be released on May 8, 2025. Sypnosis When Kollum, an evil god, opens up a black hole that can suck a whole universe into it, it's up to Will, his wife Jada, their daughter Willow, and their allies to stop him. Cast *Will Smith as Will Smith *Willow Smith as Willow Smith, Will's daughter and a combat warrior. *Jada Pinkett Smith as Jada Smith, Will's wife and Willow's mother. *Alfonso Ribeiro as Carlton Banks *Common as Robbie Shires, a man who knows how to defeat Kollum. *Dwayne Johnson as Michael Moon, an FBI agent and Martha Lovell's ally *George Clooney as Fredrick Derrison, a former police officer *Willem Dafoe as Bobby Rexton, a former police officer *Tatyana Ali as Ashley Banks *Karyn Parsons as Hilary Banks *Natalie Portman as Martha Lovell *Andy Serkis as Bob Joles *Zazie Beetz as Holly Monroe *Ryan Reynolds as Ryan Monroe *Lupita Nyong'o as Nadia Wilson *Tom Holland as Jack Earlson *Chadwick Boseman as Juzz *Laurence Fishburne as Bobby "BP" Jameson *Michael B. Jordan as Barry Jameson *Tessa Thompson as Mikayla Reese *Millie Bobby Brown as Maria Lovell *Mark Ruffalo as the King of Wonderville *James Franco as Mr. Track *Greta Gerwig as Lady Mousse *Gary Oldman as the now redeemed Sergei Trakov *Chris Hemsworth as the now redeemed Benjamin Booth *Ice Cube as the now redeemed CJ Houston *Tom Hiddleston as the now redeemed Leader *Jude Law as the now redeemed James Sorbus *Damon Wayans as the now redeemed Johnny Banks *Hugh Jackman as Kollum, an evil god who wants to destroy the universe by sucking it into a black hole and is the main antagonist of the film. Production It was confirmed to be Will Smith's swan song to The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air franchise, having signed a five-film contract to end it all off. He previously appeared in The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: The Movie, it's sequel The Fresh Prince of San Francisco, had a brief role in the spin-off film Jazz, and appeared in the third film The Fresh Prince: Days of Wonder. Jada Pinkett Smith, Common, Willem Dafoe, George Clooney, Dwayne Johnson, and Hugh Jackman had signed a one film contract to participate in this film's production. Alongside Smith, every one of the remaining cast members' contracts are expiring, except for Willow Smith's, who is confirmed to star in two more spin-off films. Reception The film received generally positive reviews. On IMDb, film scores a whopping 9.4/10, a 87% on Rotten Tomatoes, and a 91% on Metacritic. Tropes See: Fresh Prince IV/Tropes Trivia Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air Category:Fantasy films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Drama films Category:Comedy films Category:2025 films